villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nadia Vole
Nadia Vole is the secondary antagonist in the novel Stormbreaker and the 2006 film of the same name. She is a devoted servant and henchwoman to Herod Sayle (named Darrius Sayle in the film). She was portrayed by Missi Pyle, who also played Shelly Stoker and Ashley Sanderson. Biography Novel Vole appears to be responsible for the majority of Alex Rider's welfare whilst he is staying at the home of Herod Sayle under the guise of Felix Lester, guiding him around, keeping an eye on him, and informing him of what is to occur and when. This is most probably because her job is (said in the movie) "to deal with public and media affairs" considering the fact that Felix (Alex) is at Sayle Enterprises due to him supposedly winning a compitition in a magazine When she catches Alex sneaking around, however, her "poisoned honey" voice indicates that she is restraining herself with regards to him and is instead not pleased to have him around. When Alex is attacked by two men on quad bikes while on a walk later on, Vole is one of the two people he suspects to have sent them after him, as she suggested Alex took a walk in the first place (the other being Mr. Grin, as he actually saw Alex leave the compound). The day before this Alex had snuck out and had seen Vole conversing with Yassen Gregorovich while they were overseeing the deliveries of what Alex later learns is the smallpox virus Sayle intends to place in the computers he would send to schools around the country. After Alex is caught and learns of Sayle's plan, Vole comes to release him and declares that she is secretly on his side, though was helpless to try and stop Sayle before. After she frees him, she tricks him and puts him inside a tank containing Sayle's Portugese Man-o'War, for him to either drown or be stung to death by the jellyfish. However, Alex uses the metal-eroding zit-cream the inventor Smithers gave him before he left to break the tank, releasing thousands of litres of water into the room and causing the jellyfish to fall on top of Vole, who is promptly stung to death. Movie Vole is a blonde woman with a German accent who wears lipstick. Alex Rider infilitrates Sayle's enterprise under the guise of competition winner Felix Lester and Vole was sent to guide and keep an eye on Felix by Sayle. She says that her job is to deal with public and media affairs. Vole later discovered Rider is a spy and that he is not Lester. When Alex was having dinner with Sayle, Vole stole Alex's phone and tracked the phone's SIM card to Chelsea, London. She went to Alex's house and confronted Alex's housekeeper Jack Starblight. They fought each other and caused damage throughout the house. Despite being less skilled in fighting than Vole, Jack defeats her by using a blowfish, causing a mark on Vole's hand. Nadia retreated and informed Sayle of her findings. They captured Alex and interrogated him. Sayle had Alex trapped in an aquarium cage with the Portueguese Man of War. Vole was left to watch Alex while Herod was to finish his plans. Alex would either drown or getting stung by the Man of War. Rider used the metal eroding zit-zream that he got from Smithers to get out of the tank which caused the water to flow out and the jellyfish to land on Vole, stinging her to death. Powers and Abilities Vole is skilled in martial arts although she was defeated by Jack, Alex's housekeeper who wasn't that experienced in fighting compared to Vole. Vole is also clever as she was able to see through Alex's disguise and tricks. Vole is also great at tracking since she found Alex's house by using his phone. Gallery Nadia Vole.png|Vole collecting Alex Rider and driving him to Darrius Sayle's compound. Nadia Vole 2.png|Vole about to let Alex test out Sayle's high-powered Stormbreaker computer. Nadia Vole 3.png|Vole gathering clues to Alex's true identity. Nadia Vole 4.png|Vole confronting Alex's housekeeper Jack Starbright at his home. Nadia Vole 5.png|Vole stung on the hand by a pufferfish during her fight with Jack. Nadia Vole 6.png|Vole discovering Alex sneaking through Sayle's compound without permission. Nadia Vole 7.png|Vole listening to Sayle explaining his master plan to a tied-up Alex. Nadia Vole 8.png|Vole taking photographs of Alex as he tries to avoid a giant Portugese man o' war jellyfish. Vole's death.png|Vole stung to death when Alex shatters the tank and the jellyfish lands on her. Trivia *Vole is one of the two henchmen that Sayle trusts, the other being Mr. Grin. Navigation Category:Femme Fatale Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Thief Category:Martial Artists Category:Alex Rider Villains Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Female